I will always protect you
by Becksibee
Summary: Fred is dead and the Weasleys lives will never be the same again, especially Ginny. She does some stupid things and makes some wrong decisions. But will Harry’s be there for her when she needs him the most? One-shot.


I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in which I use. If I did these would be published and I would be rich and not bored at work were ideas spring to me/

Firstly thank you for selecting this story to read.

This is a strange story which came to me through the Beep, beep, beep of the tills at work. Where it came from I have no idea. It dose contain some violence so if you don't like violence please don't continue reading.

Please read and review. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. It helps with other stories for the future.

It had been 3 months since the battle of Hogwarts. Life in the Weasley household was slowly, but painfully getting back to normal. The absence of Fred was hard on everybody, especially George.

'Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. Every time I see his face, he is hurting.' George once told Harry in confidence. George spoke a lot to Harry, he knew after what Harry had been though he knew he felt his pain. Not saying the other Weasleys didn't. They all felt the pain of loosing Fred. But Fred was more then George's brother. He was his best friend, partner in crime.

Ron and Hermione seemed to continue from where they left off in the Room Of Requirement. They never left each others side. Harry was glad Ron had Hermione for him to confide in.

Ginny was… well Ginny had gone off the rails a little. Called in for underage magic, drinking and fighting her parents every attempt to help her. She was out every night, not returning till the early hours of the morning. Harry tried to talk to her but she just ran off. She was on her final warning from the ministry. They took into account the death of her brother and what she had witnessed. She was classed as a Hero, but even Hero's can only push the rules so far.

Harry felt some what in the way at The Burrow. He tried to leave on a couple of occasions only to be stopped by Molly. She wouldn't have him leave.

'Harry you are family and family don't let family leave.' She would say to him.

Today was different however. Ron and Hermione were in Ron's room. Arthur was at work. Molly was visiting friends. George was at the shop. Harry walked outside and looked into the garden and saw Ginny sat by the tree, she looked upset. He hesitated on the step debating whether to go over or not. He took another look and his heart melted; he couldn't leave her without attempting to talk. What's the worse that would happen? She would yell and throw a bat bogie curse at him. So he took a deep breath and strolled over.

'Hey Gin.'

'Go away Harry,' she said a mixture of crying, embarrassment, anger, and relief in her tone.

'You know me better then that Gin. What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing,' she said bursting into tears. Harry dropped to his knees and pulled Ginny in to a hug. Stroking the back of her sweet smelling hair. 'I've done something stupid Harry.' She sobbed. Harry pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes; all he could see in them was pain. Pain was emitting out of them like rain from a stormy cloud. He stood up, grabbed her arm and turned on the spot.

He opened his eyes and he was at a familiar spot. It was beautiful here, lush green mountains on once side, a slow flowing river on the other. Trees surrounded them, they were in a clearing were wild flowers were growing and the sun was beaming like a giant spot light into the clearing, illuminating everything around with a golden glow. He pulled a stunned Ginny up and walked to near the edge of the river, drawing a blanket up from the end of his wand and sitting down, indicating for Ginny to do the same.

She sat next to him on the blanket, and looked at the views around her. Harry however was looking at her.

'Where are we?' she asked him. As if she could feel his eyes burning into her.

'A forest we came to last year. We camped in this very clearing but it didn't look as beautiful as it does now. It was a lot colder and raining when we came.' He told her, his eyes not averting from her. 'So…?'

'So what?'

'You going to tell me what stupid thing it is you've done this time?'

She turned and glared at him, staring into his eye. She however was the first to look away. She couldn't resist those beautiful green eyes. It's because of them eyes that she refused to talk to Harry after the battle in the first place. 'What is it Gin? You know you can tell me anything.' He said very gently which caused Ginny to start sobbing quietly. He shuffled up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, where he lightly pulled her into another hug. She wrapped her arm around his waist. It was a few minutes before she calmed down and the tears stopped flowing. She pulled back from Harry and look into his face. There eyes met and Ginny gripped the opportunity and leaned in, brushing Harry's lips with her own. He started to lightly kiss back, before pulling away.

'Ginny just because I broke things off between us doesn't mean I didn't stop loving you. You know that right?' he said to her.

This was too much for Ginny; she turned her back to him and lowered her head to the ground. What she was about to tell Harry, she didn't want to see the look on his face.

She took a deep breath. 'Harry I have done something stupid and I don't know what to do.' She managed to get with out crying this time.

'What is it Gin? You can tell me.' He said gently.

'Harry… I-I'm… I'm Pregnant.' She spat out, slowly starting to sob again. Harry was shocked. He wouldn't lie and say it wasn't a slap in the face for him. He could hear Ginny sobbing quietly and in that instance he knew what to do. He moved next to Ginny.

'How do you feel about me Ginny?'

'What do you mean Harry?'

'How do you feel about me?' he repeated.

'Harry, I have loved you from the moment I met you, each day growing stronger.'

'Why wouldn't you talk to me a few weeks back? I tired Ginny; I wanted to save you from this.'

'I know,' she replied her voice thick. 'I couldn't talk to you though Harry. I couldn't look into your eyes and see the disappointment in them over the way I'm behaving.'

'Why behave like this then?'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I suppose its better then admitting the truth and reality of what's happened. Drinking makes the pain easier, doing the magic felt like I was fighting the pain.'

'What about your parents? Their really hurt by the way you're acting especially your mum. Don't you think she's had enough to deal with without you going off the rails like that?'

'Don't you think I know that Harry? Don't you think I know I've been acting like a bitch? I have pushed aside everyone who cared about me because I didn't want to go through the emotion of loosing Fred. Only I have made the situation twice as bad.' She finished, a fresh bout of tears streaming down her face.

Harry pulled her into another hug, he felt a little bad about what he said, but it needed to be said. 'Who's the father?'

Ginny mumbled something.

'Sorry didn't catch that.'

'Do you really want to know?' she asked quietly.

'Of course I do.'

Ginny sighed deeply. 'His name is… Zacharias Smith.'

'_Zacharias Smith?_' he said in a high voice. 'Zacharias Smith? The same Zacharias Smith who is in Hufflepuff? The same Zacharias Smith who was in the DA and hated me? The same Zacharias Smith who you crashed into at the end of our first Quidditch game? The same Zacharias Smith who fled Hogwarts, pushing younger student out of the way to save his own arse. The same Zacharias Smith who is a prat? The same Zacharias Sm-'

'Yes Harry that Zacharias Smith. It was a mistake; I didn't intend for it to happen. There was a few of us and we had a bit to much to drink. I regretted it straight away but I didn't know what to do. We were already in the middle of it, I asked him to stop a few times but I don't think he heard me. My first time and it had to be him and now look what happened.' She was crying as she said it.

Anger boiled in Harry. 'I'll be right back. Just wait here.' He told her standing up and he apperated.

He saw the house he was looking for, walked up and banged on the door. Not stopping until it was answered. Stood there was a short, blond haired woman in her mid 40s looking frightened. Harry removed her wand from her hand before she could jinx him.

'Where is he?' barked Harry.

'Who?' said the woman in a shaky voice.

'Zacharias,' he said pushing past her. He checked the entire downstairs of the house. His wand out and pointing into the room first.

'He not home, he is out with his friends and girlfriend.'

'Who's his girlfriend?' he snapped half way up the stairs where he was going to continue his search.

'Ginny Weasley.'

He ran to the bottom step. 'Liar,' he shouted in her face. 'I have just left a heartbroken Ginny. Heartbroken because your son raped her.'

She looked bewildered at this news; she didn't know whether to believe the angry young man that stood in front of her. Harry ran back up the stairs two at a time coming to a stop on the landing. He saw Zacharias room, a Hufflepuff crest on his door and where Hufflepuff was usually written was replaced with Zacharias. He pointed his wand at the door and it blew open. The room appeared empty and he checked the wardrobes which were also free of him. He was about to leave the room when he heard a small quite sigh from under the bed. He pointed his wand at the bed and levitated it off him.

'There you are. Hiding away again like a wimp, letting your mother take the flack.' He said rather calmly.

'What you want?' he said standing up.

'Expelliarmus,' shouted Harry point his wand at Zacharias who was slowly going for his. 'And to think, you laughed at me when I wanted to teach the DA that.'

'I said what do you want?' Zacharias said in a very shaky voice.

'I want you,' said Harry drawing his fist back and laying it into Zacharias face. His nose bust open as blood spray down his face and onto Harry hand.

'Stop it,' screamed Zacharias.

_Smack_ Harry hit him again, _Smack, smack_. Zacharias screaming for him to stop each time, each time Harry proceeded to hit him, while he slowly slipped to the floor.

'Why won't you stop?' he said tears now steaming down his bloody face as he was curled up in a ball on the floor now.

'Not nice to have something continued on you don't like when asked to stop is it Zacharias?' said Harry as he kicked him in his stomach.

'Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?'

Harry dropped to his knees, grabbed Zacharias by the front of his shirt and dragged him up to face him. 'You raped Ginny,' he spat angrily.

'She consented,' he said his voice shaking worse then ever.

'She asked you to stop, you were hurting her. Yet you continued.' He punched him once more.

'Stop it, this is enough. My son would never do such a thing,' shouted Zacharias mother running though the doorway into her son's room.

Harry pointed his wand at her and she flew backwards. 'I think you need to hear this.' He said to her. 'Go on, admit it.'

'Fine, fine just promise you won't hit me anymore.' he begged.

'I won't promise a thing.'

Zacharias Gulped. 'Fine, I slipped a potion into her drink, made her drowsy. I then made a move which she consented to. Once we started she was crying, she asked me to stop but I pretended I didn't hear her. I was enjoying myself to much. Happy now?' he said weakly but with a proud smirk on his face.

Harry looked livid. He heard more then he intended. He dropped him to the floor and laid into him, kicking and punching him.

'_Please, please stop. Leave him alone. You've hurt him enough. Please stop.'_ Sobbed Zacharias mother, Harry looked around at her; she was in tears, helpless and looked frightened. He booted Zacharias once more.

'Ever come near Ginny again, touch one hair on her head, I will kill you. You hear me?' Zacharias grunted something that sounded like a yes. 'You disgust me,' and he spat on him. Harry turned to his mother. 'I'm sorry you had to see this, but he got less then what he deserved. Let's hope I can talk her brothers out of paying a visit.' He said somewhat more gently and calmly to his mother. He turned on the spot, taking Zacharias and his mother's wands with him.

He was back in the beautiful clearing, the sun still beaming down heating the whole place up. Ginny took once look at him and let out an audible gasp. 'Harry what's happened?'

'He raped you Ginny, he admitted to slipping a potion in your drink and proceeding when you asked to stop. He heard you.'

'Why are you covered in blood?'

'Because it took a little beating to get it out of him and a little more for punishment.'

She wrapped her arms around him. 'Thank you Harry, but you shouldn't have done that.' She cried.

'I would do it to anyone who hurt the woman I love.' He said with out thinking. Ginny pulled out of the hug and looked at him, looked into his eyes. It was only then he realised what he said.

'You love me?' she said in barely a whisper.

'Never stopped.' He said back. With out thinking both of their lips met. As they gently kissed each other, the blood on Harry was drying in the warmth of the direct sun beaming on to their bodies.

Harry wasn't sure how long they had been kissing for, but when they parted he looked at Ginny, looked into her eyes, Ginny looking back. 'What now?' she said.

'Well first I need you to promise me that you won't go back to acting like you did.'

'Never Harry never.'

'Second we need to tell your parents about you, what's happened and you need to apologise to them both, followed by the rest of your family.'

'Anything,' she whispered. 'I want to keep the baby. I can't get rid of a life, no matter who the father is. Harry nodded in understanding pulled her into a hug and apperated them both out of the clearing to the back way of The Burrow.

'Oh my god, where have you been?' said Molly running over to them both. She wasn't quite sure who the question was directed to. 'Quickly get inside Harry now. We have to talk. _Hurry_.' She said looking avidly around.

Arthur, Ron and Hermione were sat at the kitchen table. 'Harry, why are you covered in so much blood?' asked Hermione in disbelief.

'Can you tell us now what's going on?' Ron asked his father.

'Harry sit down,' asked Arthur. Harry obliged, Ginny sitting next to him.

'What's up?' he asked looking at Arthur.

'There is a warrant out for your arrest Harry. But first I want to know what's happened? Is it true you attacked a boy by the name of Zacharias Smith?' asked Arthur seriously.

Harry nodded his head. Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

'Nice one Harry.' Said Ron.

'Why?' asked Arthur.

'Because he is an arsehole probably,' said Ron. Everyone ignored him.

Harry sighed, looked at Ginny, she gave a slight nod to him. 'I think Ginny should take this from here.' Everyone now looked at Ginny, all puzzled as to why Ginny was suddenly brought into this.

'Firstly Mum and Dad. I am sorry for my behaviour over the last couple of months. I know it's not an excuse but I didn't know how to deal with everything going on.' Her mother went to hug her but she pulled away shaking her head. 'Let me finish please,' she said slowly crying. 'About 3 weeks ago some "_Friends_" and I had a bit too much to drink and I made a huge mistake.'

'Ginny we have established it wasn't a mistake,' said Harry gently. 'Want me to finish?' he said as Ginny broke down again.

She shook her head looking down at the scrubbed kitchen table and continued. 'I slept with Zacharias Smith; I knew it was a mistake as soon we started. I asked him to stop but he didn't. It's why Harry went to see him. He admitted the truth, only he let spill more then he intended. It turns out…' she sighed breaking down into a fresh bout of tears.

'Yes?' asked Arthur, gently and irritable at the same time.

'It turns out he raped her.' Said Harry angrily again. Everyone gasped, looking at Harry and Ginny to see when the sick joke would be finished. When they realised it wasn't a joke Molly grabbed her daughter into a hug. 'It's why I attacked him.'

Nobody spoke for a while, just all staring at each other. 'Why did she tell you Harry?' asked Molly.

He told her how it came about, cutting certain parts out. Why Harry and Ginny had disappeared together. 'Thank you Harry,' said Molly and Arthur at the same time.

'Ginny tell them the rest,' said Harry.

'I'm pregnant.' Again silence fell. Everyone looked at Ginny with sadness on their faces. Ron looked livid and was rubbing his fist. 'I'm keeping the child.' She finished.

'Ginny, you can't. How will you afford to raise it? You haven't even finished school.' Molly said to her daughter.

'I will raise the child as my own. I will be the baby's father. I will pay for everything the baby needs. Ginny won't be alone in this, I will be there for her.' Ginny spun around fast to look at Harry, everyone was looking at Harry shocked and puzzled. 'I mean it Ginny, I love you and I won't let you go again. That's if you want me back?' he said looking into Ginny eyes. She leaned forwards and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Ron and Hermione smiled warmly for their friends and sister. Molly and Arthur looked more puzzled then before.

'Have we missed something?' asked Molly.

'Harry and I started dating in his my fifth year, his sixth and final year. He ended the relationship with me because he knew he was setting out to find him and he didn't know what his out come would be -'

'I also did it to protect her. To protect you all, if Voldemort knew Ginny and I were involved he would have gone through her to get to me. I wouldn't allow that.' He told Molly and Arthur. 'But I never stopped loving you,' he said now to Ginny.

When nobody said anything Harry stood up. 'I best go and hand myself over.' He announced to the room. 'Arthur will it be better on me if I go alone?'

'If you hand yourself over? Yes it will look better on you.' He stepped into the fire, looked at Ginny. 'Wait for me Ginny.'' He said before throwing the floo power down and shouting his destination.

Everyone in the kitchen was still trying to work out the full extent of the days events. Ginny was still crying quietly. 'I'm so sorry everyone. Just look at the mess I have caused.'

'Is that why you were so quite the summer after your fifth year? Why you kept to your room, and when you came out it looked as if you'd been crying?' Molly asked her daughter. Ginny nodded her head.

'I best go and try and help sort this mess out.' Said Arthur standing up.

'I'm coming with you Dad; I want to state my case.' Said Ginny also standing up, Molly, Ron and Hermione also stood and one by one they all Flooed over to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry walked to the security desk and he was immediately arrested, wand removed and taken up to Level 2. He was sat in a room without a window in front of a small table. It was a few minutes later when a tall man walked into the room.

'Hello Harry Potter, my name is Kevin Cattermole. Head of Magical Law Enforcement Patrol,' he said freeing Harry's hands and shaking it before sitting down. 'Right Harry I am afraid I have to arrest you because of today's events against my better judgment. You helped my Uncle and Aunt out of a sticky situation last year.'

'Reginald Cattermole is he your uncle?' asked Harry putting two and two together, Kevin nodded. 'Glad to hear they got away ok.'

'Thanks to you. Anyway Harry, why did you attack that poor boy?'

Harry scoffed. 'Poor boy my arse. He hurt Ginny, that's why.'

'Who's Ginny?'

'Ginny Weasley. Arthur Weasleys daughter.'

'You're that close to her?'

'Yes, we dated last year and for reasons to protect her I ended the relationship after Dumbledore's funeral. I still love her, and we're back together.'

'How did he hurt her?'

Anger once again boiled with in Harry at just the mere thought of it but he didn't answer.

'You're covered in blood, knuckles cut. You must have beaten him hard. I haven't personally seen him but he is apparently a mess.'

'Yea he is.'

'So what did he do that was so bad that it caused to you attack him so violently.'

Harry was controlling his anger which was building up when there was a knock at the door and a scrawny man walked in, whispered something to Kevin and walked back out.

'I'll be back shortly Harry.' Said Kevin and he left. Harry stood up and paced the small room wondering what to do. Ages had gone by, or felt like it, he wasn't quite sure when Ginny ran into the room and hugged Harry followed by Kevin.

'I told them everything Harry. There arresting him as well.'

'Due to the circumstances, and the fact you saved a lot of lives we're letting you go. Minister Shacklebolt has taken a personal stand in this as well.'

'I'm free to go?' he asked shocked.

'Yes, the minister would also like a word with you Harry, It maybe best to clean yourself up first.' Harry and Kevin shook hands again, and then Harry left hand in hand with Ginny, his new girlfriend.

**********8 months later**********

Harry had left work quickly, a smile spread across his already happy face. He used his boss's Gawain Robards floo to St Mungo's where his fiancée was about to give birth to their first child. He ran through the hospital locating Ginny's room, he quickly greeted his family who were all sat waiting outside.

'Come on, aren't Aurors supposed to be fast?' one of them said. He just smiled at them, they we're the only people who knew the true identity of the child's biological father; to the rest of the wizarding world it was Harry who impregnated Ginny, he said hello and walked into the room. Ginny was laid there on the bed, panting, and her mother was holding her hand while a healer was running some tests.

'Ahh Mum where is Harry. I want Harry,' cried Ginny.

'I'm here Ginny, I'm here,' he said going over to her. Molly smiled at him, gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Harry took her place in holding her hand. It wasn't long before Ginny started to give birth, screaming as she pushed.

Outside the room they could hear Ginny screaming and yelling.

'That's it Ginny push, your almost there. You're doing great,' they heard Harry say.

'Why don't get on here and let me tell you how great you arhhhhhhh.'

'Deep Breaths Ginny.'

'I hate you Harry.'

'I love you Ginny.'

'Why'd you do this to me?'

'I didn't.'

'You said you would bring it up as your own, there for it's your fault.'

'If you say so love…… oh my god I can see a head. It has a head.'

'Of course it has a bloody head.' Everyone outside couldn't help but laugh.

It wasn't long after when Harry walked out the room, the biggest grin on his face, his eyes shiny and bright. 'It's a girl, 6 pound 8 ounces. She is the spit of Ginny, red hair and big beautiful brown eyes.' He said excitedly receiving hugs from all the family. 'Want to meet her?' he asked them all.

'No we just sat here for the past 5 hours because we were bored,' said Bill.

Molly and Arthur came through first, and saw Ginny laid on the bed looking worn out and shattered, yet the happiest she had ever been in her life holding a small pink bundle. 'Mum, Dad we want you to meet your granddaughter Bonnie.' Said Ginny beaming, she gently handed her over to Molly who started to cry happily. Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny and pulled her into a hug.

'Congratulations love,' he said quietly.

'I love you Harry.'

'Oh you love me now do you, wasn't that long ago you was saying how much you hated me,' he laughed giving her a gentle kiss.

When all the healers had left the rest of the family filed in, all taking it in turns to hold their beautiful niece and hug their sister and friend. Half an hour later Ginny had fallen asleep cuddled next to Harry.

'Come on everyone, let her rest. We can come back tomorrow,' whispered Molly to the rest of the family. They all quietly left, hugging Harry or shaking his hand while congratulating the new father again. Everyone left and he sat down on the chair next to Ginny, taking it turns to watch her and his daughter sleep. Bonnie started to cry so he gently picked her up.

'Shh you'll wake mummy up,' he whispered quietly. He changed her nappy and fed her, every second he spent with her his heart grew. He was amazed one look at her and he instantly loved her. He finished the feed and winded her, her eyes were open and staring at his face.

'Hello beautiful, I'm your daddy and I promise I will always love and protect you and your mummy because you are the most important people in the world to me. No matter what the situation is, I will always be there for you and so will mummy.' What Harry didn't know was that Ginny had woken up when Bonnie had started crying, she watched him change and feed there daughter. Tears then streaked down her face as she heard him make the promises to protect her. She continued watching and listening to him as he carried on talking to her. At that moment, she was the happiest person in the world.


End file.
